The present invention relates to the art of hydraulic mineral separators of the type utilizing an upright pipe through which water flows at a controlled velocity in order to allow relatively heavy particles of a treated mixture to slowly drop to the lower part of the tube or pipe, while forcing lighter particles upwardly and away from the apparatus.
Separating devices of this type have long been known. Reference may be had, for instance, to U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,371 issued to Joseph B. Miller on Feb. 12, 1924. The apparatus shown therein has several disadvantages. It does not have any means that would facilitate the viewing of the particles, (usually very small or comminuted particles) in the upright pipe thus making it difficult to properly adjust the velocity of flow of water through the pipe. The arrangement of the entire device inclusive the container for collecting accepted particles, i.e. the heaviest fraction, is entirely enclosed and thus impossible to operate in a continuous manner. Thirdly, there is no practical means for readily designating the gravity or specific weight of the particles accepted by the apparatus.